Captain Jack
Captain Jack is a former wrestler from the '90s (or '80's) that was one of the big stars in the BWF Universe. Like an Arnold Schwarzenegger poster boy with movie deals and that but more of a Strongman kind of dude, not too big, but not small; let's say the size you used in the pictures you showed is a good size for when he was in his prime. But this fame didn't come without problems, scandals ensues, and Jack falls from grace at the start of the '90s/the 00's; People began to slowly stop caring about him, and his return to the ring began to seem more and more unlikely until Jack, in the end, disappeared from the public eye almost completely. Back when he first fell out of the wrestling career he still tried to keep himself fit, but as things got worse for him, he began to lose faith in ever returning to the ring; even beginning to lose faith in himself. This also meant that Jack began to get out of shape. Before he went away from the public scene, he tried to continue his legacy as (Insert Cheesy Old Wrestler Name) by going to conventions and signing posters of himself, but things went worse he stopped as well. After leaving that life behind Jack began to work as a fisherman and continued like that the next 15 years of his life, getting out of shape and becoming the opposite of the poster boy from the '80s/'90s (Kind of leaning on the '90s), a blue-collar slob thinking about the life Jack used to have. But something changed, after 20 years stuck in what he saw as the bottom of the ranks, he met a girl. After dating for a year or two they marry and travel out of the city and away from the job he hated. Together they find a nice town to settle down and he becomes a lumberjack. He begins to get back into "decent shape" (Not perfect, but not too bad.) Definitely not like in his prime. 3-4 Years later he has found a certain peace in him, but he still longs for the glory days. When The Civil War starts he follows it with great interest and worry for how it will affect his new family. When Chaos is eliminated, and the Order starts to grow he worries and begins to train. He trains through the summer of 2018 and begins to make calls with former friends and takes advantage of old connections with his past to set up. A return to the ring, since the Resistance needs all the help they can get, they see Gerald Jack as a boost to moral and set aside most of his old issues and scandals. But there is a big problem, while some people will be happy to see him, there will also be many who still resent him for what he did all those years ago. Gerald Jack has to prove himself to the fans and his fellow wrestlers that he can become what he used to be and what they need. A shining light in an ocean of darkness. He must pay for his family, for what he believes in. He must prove himself once more. Category:BWF